My Puppet Master
by lovexconspiracy
Summary: Kankuro is a great ninja and he loves to have a good time. How does his world get turned upside down when a woman he never thought a possible prospect confesses her love to him? Do they end up together, or are things just to weird between friends?
1. Friends

My Puppet Master

Kankuro yawned as he walked down the road. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around like any ninja would. It was important to stay alert, but also he liked taking in how alive the town was since Gaara had become the Kazekage. He found his way to the Tower where his office was. He was greeted by the few ninja passing by and he nodded to them in acknowledgement. He got to his office and checked in. He only used the place as a place for repair on his puppets as well as storage for them.

He opened the office and looked around briefly. Puppets were hanging from the walls, and his tools were scattered all over the desk. Yeah, looked just like his place away from home. He closed the door and continued on to his baby brother's office. After that Naruto kid got through to Gaara they had been able to form a better relationship. Kankuro was no long afraid of his brother, but glad to have him around and running the country.

He knocked on the door and then let himself in without waiting for an answer. He walked in, closing the door behind him. He looked up to see Gaara with his hands clasped in front of his on his desk. Gaara was giving him a look that said he should have waited. Next to Gaara was a feminine figure, her back was to Kakuro so he couldn't figure out who it was. He admired the view of her back side and the way her brown hair cascaded down her back to her shoulder blades.

"Hey Gaara, er, Lord Kazekage. Sorry I didn't wait for a response, I was just in a hurry to get here. You did request my presence did you not?" he asked, as he walked further into the room, looking at the woman. As he got closer the more familiar she looked, and then she turned around. "Ugh. Gaara, what is Akira doing here?" he whined.

Akira smiled at him and rolled her eyes with good humor. "I'm here because I was talking to the Kazekage. If you had waited your turn you would know that." She replied for Gaara, crossing her arms over her ample chest that Kankuro always liked to get an eye full of.

Kankuro found her attractive yes. She had green eyes, brown hair, lovely curved in the perfect of places, and she dressed nice. She had a good personality and he got along well with her. The problem was that they had been friends since they were little, and she always got on his case about things. Temari said he should marry her because she keeps him in line, but he disagrees.

Kankuro gave her a shrug and a smirk. "Well, I'm sorry, Akira. I just figured that my brother would have preferred my company over anyone else's." he said snidely, though not meaning to hurt her.

She merely smiled in reply and nodded. "Ouch. Good thing I know you so well. Otherwise my feelings might have been hurt." She turned to Gaara. "I'll be leaving you now, Lord Kazekage."

Gaara nodded at her and she walked past Kankuro and out the door, closing it quietly behind her. Gaara looked back to his brother and quirked a nonexistent eyebrow. "What took you so long Kankuro? I was about to send Akira out to look for you." He stated.

"Oh. So that's why she was here. I was just walking through town. The messenger didn't make it sound important so I thought I could take my time." He stated, rubbing the back of his head.

Gaara shook his head but leaned back in his chair as he stared up at his older brother. "I called you here because I was going to tell you that you have a mission in two days. You will be heading to the Leaf Village to get some secret scrolls. I am giving you two days off to relax since you just got back from a mission this morning. I thought you'd want to know." He stated.

Kankuro smirked. "Yeah, thanks Gaara. I'll finally be able to take a break and go drinking…Maybe I'll get lucky too." He snickered. Gaara didn't find it amusing.

"Miss Minako will be going with you."

"What, why?" Kankuro asked with surprise.

"She's one of my only best shinobi available for the mission and she keeps you in line. She's going whether you like it or not, and I know secretly that you do." He stated.

"I do not. Akira is a pain in the ass. We're friends sure, but she's so…not my type. She's not very girly, and I doubt she'd be good in be—"

"Kankuro!" Gaara said sternly, cutting off his brother. "I don't want to think of her that way please. You're going with her. Get over it. Enjoy yourself tongith. Go."

With that Kankuro bowed to his brother and took his leave.

It was already evening time when he left his office. He had been working on a new puppet. He made his way to the local bar by his house. He walked in and went straight to the bar and sat down. He ordered some sake and downed the first shot of it he got, already asking for another.

Kankuro scanned the crowd as he held his drink in his hand. Which lucky lady would be the lucky one tonight…Maybe the blonde dancing by herself in the corner… Maybe the girl with the shoulder tattoo, sipping sake with her friends… There was potential in the room that's for sure.

"Already trying to figure out who you're gonna take home?" asked a sultry voice from somewhere next to him.

He turned on the bar stool to face the woman next to him. "Hey Akira. You know me, and Gaara did say I had the next two days off. I'm going to make the most of it. Think I should go with the blonde or the shoulder tattoo?" he asked her, nodding towards the two girls.

Akira looked, though she didn't want to, and analyzed each girl from a woman's perspective. "Shoulder tattoo is with her friends so she'll be harder to get to. Blonde seems to be alone, so she would be your best bet. Tell her you're the Kazekage's brother and you'll get laid be association." She offered up, turning back to the bar and downing some alcohol, making a face at the bitterness.

Kankuro chuckled at her face, and nodded. "Thanks for the input. A few more drinks and I think I'll tackle her." He confirmed.

Akira snorted and ordered a bigger glass of sake. Kankuro turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? Would you rather I sleep with you?" he said teasingly.

Akira spluttered as she took a drink of sake and the bartender glared at her for getting his bar wet. She coughed a bit and blushed. "Oh whatever! You wish you could sleep with me! I wouldn't let you anywhere near my bed!" she retorted back at him. She could feel her face burning at the embarrassment of the situation.

Kankuro chuckled and shrugged. "Then don't get so pissy everytime I pick up a girl. Every time you get all miffed about it like it's a big deal. I'm just meeting the needs of a normal man. Men need to get laid." He said simply.

Akira rolled her eyes and sighed. "Maybe you're my friend and I don't like seeing you whore yourself out to cheap women. You could get diseases you know. Then if you ever meet the love of your life you'll have to be embarrassed that you have herpes and she won't want to sleep with you." She muttered.

Kankuro gave her a disturbed look but shrugged again. "I always use protection, Kira. I know you worry about me but don't. I'm a grown man, and I can make my own decisions." He stood up, downed his drink, and left his money on the bar. "I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

Akira watched him walk towards the blonde and sighed sadly. She hated seeing him jump from one girl to another. Though she probably wouldn't feel any better if he got with one girl and stayed with her. Akira had a thing for Kankuro but he never seemed to notice. She had liked him for a few years, since they were teenagers. She had seen him without his makeup and when he was weak. She still cared about him, probably more than any other woman ever would. It wasn't fair. He just didn't look her way.

She downed her last drink and watched as Kankuro left the bar with his arm around the blonde's waist. She stood up, paid her own bill and left the bar to go get a good night's sleep, though it would probably never come. She'd be too busy occupying her mind with thoughts of Kankuro screwing another woman.

Oh well. She would have to just have to suck it up and deal with it. Nothing was ever going to change.

* * *

**Please Review and give me feedback on what you think about this story! I would love to hear ideas and comments! If it sucks I would like to know that too, creative criticism is welcome here. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Friends or more?

My Puppet Master

_Oh well. She would have to just have to suck it up and deal with it. Nothing was ever going to change. _

The next morning Akira was up bright and early. She went to the tower to check in with Gaara to see if there was anything she was to do today.

She knocked on the door and waited to hear her invitation into the room. She walked in and closed the door behind her, before she took her place standing in front of the Kazekage.

"Good morning Miss Minako, can I help you?" he asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

Akira idly wondered if he ever left this place. "I was just wondering if there was anything you needed me to do today." She offered.

Gaara thought for a moment, pursing his lips, then he looked at her again. "Actually, I do. Kankuro has not checked in this morning. I need someone to go check on him and since you know where his spare key is hidden I was thinking you could be the one to go get him."

Akira gave Gaara a disapproving look. "Lord Kazekage, he's a grown man and he's been out drinking. I suggest just letting him sleep it off. Besides he went home with a girl last night and if she's still there…"

Gaara rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I still want you to check on him. He is my brother and normally he checks in by now. It's an order Akira."

Akira sighed and nodded before saluting her leader. "Will do, sir." She turned around and left for Kankuro's house.

It was a nice walk but not terribly far from the tower. Kankuro had gotten his own place about a year ago when he decided he wanted his own privacy. Akira just figured it was because he got tired of Temari reprimanding him about bringing so many women home at night.

She found herself at his front door before she even realized it. She walked around to the side of the house and reached up to pull the spare key down from the top of the window. She came back around front and pushed it into the lock, before letting herself in.

"Kankuro?" she called softly.

No answer.

She walked through the house looking in every room to make sure he wasn't incapacitated somewhere. She checked the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, before going to his bedroom. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. None came. She slowly opened the door and peered around it into the room. She sighed in relief when she saw Kankuro lying on the bed by himself. The woman must have let herself out already.

Akira walked into the room and poked Kankuro in the shoulder. He was unclothed, but luckily had a sheet wrapped around his waist, tangled in his legs.

"Kankuro, get up!" she exclaimed, raising her voice a little so she could reach whatever world he was in.

She checked his pulse and he was breathing. This earned an eye roll and she pushed up her sleeves. She put both of her hands on his back and noted how warm he felt. He had very few scars from fights he'd been in. She sighed again and began to shake him awake. "Kankuro! Wake up you idiot!"

Kankuro stirred awake and looked up at her throw squinty eyes. "Wha?" he mumbled, before rubbing his eyes with his fists. He looked up at her again and this time recognition clicked in his eyes. "Akira? What are you doing here? Oh my head is killing me…" he muttered.

Akira rolled her eyes. "Well that's what you get for drinking so much dummy. The Kazekage sent me to check on you. He said normally you check in by now. I told him you were just sleeping it off, but he insisted. I guess he was worried about you. How was your little escapade last night?" she asked bitterly.

Kankuro quirked an eyebrow at her and shrugged. "Not the best I ever had, but decent, not that you really wanted to know." He stated, sitting up on the bed.

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically. "Well, since your alive and …well you're alive. So my work is done."

"Don't leave yet, it's not like you have anything better to do besides keep me company anyways." He remarked.

Akira glared at him. "That is completely not true. The only reason I'm here is because I was ordered to be here."

Kankuro threw his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his face and head. "Whatever. Don't act like you were worried about me or anything. I already know you were. I'm sure even Gaara knew it to, that's why he sent you."

"He sent me because I know where your spare ke—Kankuro!" she squealed, shielding her eyes with her hand.

At the moment Kankuro had stood up from the bed and the sheet had dropped from around his waist, showing his entire naked body. "What? I'm not shy. You can stare as long as you like. I know you want to." He teased, winking at her.

Akira rolled her eyes and put her hand down. She looked him directly in the eyes and nowhere else. Internally she wanted to look at every inch of his body but she resisted. "You are so immature. Not everyone wants to see you naked." She mused.

Kankuro shrugged and walked up to her. "Come on Kira, you know you want me." He smirked. He lifted a hand to her cheek and moved his thumb back and forth on her smooth skin.

Akira blushed and shoved his hand away. "I do not. We're friends Kankuro. Besides, we've tried this before and it didn't work out. Remember?" she said softly, looking down at the floor.

Kankuro frowned lightly and his smirk slipped away. "Yes I remember. I said I was sorry, Kira…" he murmured to her gently.

Akira shook her head and glared at him. "Forget it. You're never going to change. You know that I care about you and all you do is make fun of me! I'm so sick of it!" she yelled, before turning around and stalking over to his closet. She grabbed some clothes and threw them at him. "Now get dressed!" She left for the kitchen to fix him something for his headache.

Kankuro sighed and began pulling his clothes on. He wandered into the kitchen shortly after. Akira handed him a glass of water and two pills for his headache. He took them.

It was awkward between them for a few minutes. Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at her. "So…since we're both here and we have the day off, would you like to go do something?" he offered. "You know me, I'm always up to spending time with a beautiful woman." He grinned at her, back to himself.

Akira smiled at him despite herself and nodded. "Okay. What did you have in mind? No drinking. You've had enough for both of us."

Kankuro grinned sheepishly. "Well…we could go to that diner and get breakfast." He stated.

She looked up at him in thought for a few moments and nodded her approval. "Alright, lead the way my friend."

"Wait before we leave I need to put my makeup on." He realized, as he caught a glance at himself in the mirror.

Akira grabbed his hand and shook her head. She had a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "No, you look better without it." She said softly.

Kankuro looked at her face and thought she looked cute. "I guess, but only because you looked so cute when you said it."

Akira laughed despite herself and out the door they went. The diner was towards the center of the village and it took about fifteen minutes walking time to get there. They weren't in any kind of hurry after all.

They got to the diner and Kankuro held the curtain open for her as she walked through, before following suit. They sat down at a booth opposite of each other.

"Remember when we used to come here all the time when we were younger? You, me, Temari, and Gaara would come here and eat or hang out." Akira offered up. "I haven't been here since then. It's been so long. With Gaara being Kazekage now."

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Things sure have changed but definitely for the better. Now we just need to wait for Naruto to become Hokage and it will all be even better."

Akira nodded and looked at the menu. Kankuro just put his off to the side because he was a regular. The waitress came over to the table and smiled at them. "Hey Kankuro, Akira! Are you two dating yet? My father and I have this bet going that you two will end up together. You're such a cute couple!" she gushed.

Akira blushed and Kankuro just smiled at the idea. It was a bit humorous at least it was to him. "We're n-not—" Akira started but the waitress giggled.

"Oh not yet right? Well in time I trust. Now what can I get for you two?" she asked pleasantly.

Kankuro just smiled at the waitress as if she had said nothing wrong. "I'll have the usual and Akira will have the same." He ordered. Akira gave him a look across the table.

"Alright, I'll get the right out for you two!" and with the waitress was parading to the kitchens.

"What the hell, Kankuro? I was going to order the breakfast platter. Jerk." Akira mumbled.

Kankuro just smirked at her. "This will be much better. Trust me." He winked at her and she blushed lightly. He thought she was cute when she blushed, it was something he had to admit. Maybe that was why he liked to make her squirm.

Akira looked across the table at him, quietly thinking to herself. She often wondered things about the shinobi sitting across from her, but she usually didn't voice anything. It was none of her business and she was sure he wouldn't want to share intimate details about his life anyway.

Kankuro stared back at her, wondering what was passing through that skull of hers. "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, as if he didn't want to disrupt her too much.

"You." Akira said simply, resting her cheek on her hand. She didn't bother to look away, that would show weakness.

"What about me?" he asked a bit more seriously.

"Just stuff. Like when are you going to start taking relationships seriously? When are you going to get a girlfriend and stop sleeping with sleazy skanks?" she mentioned.

Kankuro frowned at her and his stare hardened. "You mean, when am I going to fall in love with you. Well, I'm not, Kira. Love is overrated anyways. We're ninja we don't need that shit."

Akira looked away from him then. "Whatever. I never asked you to fall in love with me. Like I care."

"But you do care. Why do you have to make our friendship so hard. If you could just get over your feelings then it wouldn't have to be this way. You wouldn't care that I sleep with other women, or if I date, or get married, or whatever. Look Kira, you're a sweet girl and you'll make a great girlfriend or wife, even mother, but for somebody else, not me. I'm not ever going to settle down." Kankuro ranted.

Akira swallowed hard and stood up from the table. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She laid money on the table for her meal and turned to leave. "See you tomorrow for our mission."

Kankuro noticed this with wide eyes and slapped his forehead with his palm. "Kira, I'm sorry. Please stay. I didn't mean to make you upset." He tried, but it was too late. She had gone.

Kankuro sighed as he thought of how deep of a hole he had just dug himself. She was a great friend to him, so what if she had extra feelings for him? He didn't want to admit it, but he cared for her too, that's why he couldn't care for her in a way. The whole mess was complicated and unsettling.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know how I'm doing! I would also love any ideas for this story that anyone may have. Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
